Guardians of the Grid
by Bondubras of Devoncroix
Summary: Xalia thought her current mission would be easy. She is instead thrown into a fight where The Grid is under attack and her actions could have consequences reaching as far as Earth.   Note: Primarily focuses on The Grid. Set post-Legacy
1. Prologue

**A.N.: Hey guys. ForsakenDarkness here. This idea popped into my head when I was watching a back-to-back of the two TRON movies: Classic and Legacy. Hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TRON. If I did, There would be many more kick-ass battle sequences than just the Light Jets and Disc Battles in Legacy**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

03:32 A.M.

Tron City, Corner of Muon Harbor Avenue and Crystalarian Way

The Program was panting. He had just run nearly five miles to get away from a hacker.

As he rested to regain his energy, he heard a voice.

"Hello."

The Program could barely scream before the hacker plunged his hand into his chest and absorbed his data.

"Now then, what information might you have had, my little friend?" The hacker had a cold voice.

Going over the information he had just acquired, he realized that the Program was a high-ranking engineer, with blueprints to the supports under the city. The hacker got a cold grin. _'Perfect. With this information, I will teach them to fear me. They will rue the day that they worshipped those false deities who sought to enslave us.'_

The hacker then left the scene, not knowing that he was seen by another Program, who promptly called the security teams.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. It may be short, but I figured that I'd start it off slowly. (Not to mention the fact that my cage of plot bunnies is filled with skeletal remains...)<strong>


	2. It's begun

**A.N.: Yep. My second chappy for Guardians of the Grid. The plot picks up slightly, but there will be little to no action yet.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ugh... Do I _HAVE _to say it? *Indistinct mumbling* Alright. I get it! I do not own the rights to TRON. All I own is the plot. There! Happy?**

* * *

><p>06:30 A.M.<p>

Grid Towers, Tron City

In one the high-end suites of Grid Towers, an ISO named Xalia had just been woken up by her alarm. Xalia was a high-ranking security program known as an Alpha.

Hitting the snooze, Xalia got up and went through her morning routine.

During breakfast, Xalia checked the messages on her communicator. One in particular made all the color drain from her face: "Message to all Alpha-rank officers: Report to the southern station… NOW! Get down here as soon as possible!"

Calling one Alpha for help is bad enough, but calling all of them was a good indicator that something was seriously wrong.

Without even bothering to attempt to finish her breakfast or clean up the dishes, Xalia was out the door in a matter of seconds.

06:45 A.M.

On the streets, Tron city

Driving through town, Xalia encountered no obstructions. All civilians knew to get out of an Alpha's way. If an Alpha was out, the time taken to get to their destination could very well mean the difference between catching a dangerous killer and being unable to prevent genocide.

07:19 A.M.

Southern security station, Tron city, Downtown

Xalia arrived at the back gate of the station, where an Officer-rank Program immediately handed her some info chips before she could even get out of her car. "We need you to go to Muon Harbor and Crystalarian. From what we can understand, a construction Program was derezzed. Officers at the scene will debrief you upon arrival."

"Construction Program? And you needed to call every Alpha you could?"

"It just so happens that this particular construction Program led the crew that helped design and build the supports under the city. He was the one who drew the Blueprints. We were unable to recover any data like we usually can. Now go! We can't afford for you to be late."

Xalia gave a salute. "Yes sir!" Xalia spoke with confidence but she had an uneasy feeling deep in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: The rankings are something that I made up. Here is an explanation:<strong>

**Rookie (Hasn't appeared yet): Newly recruited; Pending approval for training. Symbol: Empty hexagon. Piping color: White.**

**Trainee **(Hasn't appeared yet)**: In training. Symbol: Filled hexagon. Piping color: Light blue.**

**Ensign **(Hasn't appeared yet)**: Completed training. Must work with a senior partner. Symbol: Hexagon with diamond. Piping color: Dark blue.**

**Officer: Allowed to work alone. Trains new recruits. Symbol: Hexagon with star. Piping color: Green.**

**Commander **(Hasn't appeared yet): Local sheriff. Gives assignments to others. Symbol: Half hexagon with single peak. Piping color: Aquamarine.****

****Beta **(Hasn't appeared yet): Regional commander. Executive officer. Symbol: Half hexagon with two peaks. Piping color: Light lavender.******

******Alpha: Most trusted of all ranks. Global commander. Symbol: Half hexagon with three peaks. Piping color: Deep purple (Nearly black). Notes: Must be a veteran of war. Subject to monthly reviews.******

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: So... What do you think of the ranks? Too much? Not enough? What? If you know where I pulled the symbols from, I salute you. You are as big of a nerd as I am. Congratulations.<strong>


	3. Arrival

**A.N.: Well, here we are, the third chapter in Guardians of the Grid.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned TRON, do you honestly think I'd be posting it here? I think not.**

07:24 Grid Highway, Tron City

The fastest route to the crime scene involved travel on the main highway through the city. The highway was designed for maximum speed. This involved special light bands in the road. It also meant that travel had to be computerized, since very few people had the reaction times needed to traverse the different lanes.

Since it was all computerized, Xalia was able to use her Alpha status to force all other vehicles out of her way.

Xalia pulled her car up to the highway entrance and hooked her car onto the thick band of light. She felt the burst of acceleration indicative of her vehicle's drive systems meshing with the highway.

A few minutes later, the car started slowing down in preparation for exiting the highway. Pulling back onto the street, Xalia took control of the car back from the computer and made her way to her destination.

07:53 A.M.

Tron city, Corner of Muon Harbor Avenue and Crystalarian Way; Crime scene

Xalia pulled up to the scene. Holographic crime scene tape was everywhere. Technicians were kneeling down and scouring the surrounding ground.

As Xalia stood up after exiting her car, a policeman tried to stop her from entering, pissing Xalia off slightly. "What do you think you're doing? Do you see the insignia on my shoulder? It means that I outrank everybody here. Now, are you gonna let me in, or would you like to explain to your captain why an Alpha was denied entrance to a crime scene?"

The officer, identifiable by the star in his insignia, winced when he saw the half hexagon with three peaks, indicating the highest officer rank you could achieve. Even his captain would have to listen to the woman standing in front of him.

"Apologies, madam. I'm just under strict instructions to bar admittance to any programs that I don't recognize."

Xalia gave a silent nod as she remembered that very few people have met an Alpha, and even those few rarely see the only female. The other two surviving Alphas are both male. "It's fine. Just make sure that it doesn't happen again. Now then, what do we have?"

Surprised by the change in subject, it took a second for the officer to start speaking. "We don't know. The only information that we have was given to us by the witness that reported the incident. He is already at Central station."

"Good. I'll go there once I'm done here and speak to him myself."

Xalia knelt down to examine the ground, where the only evidence was an area that showed two sets of footprints, with only one continuing out of the square. There were no shards to be seen. "Hmm… He wasn't derezzed… That leaves only one possibility. We have a hacker on the loose."

Xalia abruptly stood back up. "I need to make a call. We need the help of a user. I know just the one." A small holographic square appeared, floating over Xalia's hand.

**A.N.: Chapter three is in the books. Lemme know what you think. Comments, suggestions, anything. Flames will be used to warm me up. How is it that I'm in the middle of the freakin' Mojave desert, and I'm freezing? How?**


End file.
